Culpa
by hatshe
Summary: Un asesinato se lleva a cabo, en busca de poder. Ahora la culpa mata, y lo sume en la miseria y las ganas de pedir perdón se apoderan de su ser


**&& La Culpa**

_Disclaimer_: Lo de siempre... personajes de JKRowling...

Ahora, se encontraba tirado, como un vil pordiosero, con esa botella estúpida en la mano. Un bolero sonaba de fondo, y le hacía sentir como el ser más ridículo del planeta. Un olor fétido llegaba hasta su nariz, haciéndola gritar a voz en cuello que quería salir de allí. ¿Le importaba? No. Así como tampoco le importaba que el calor fuese insoportable, que el sonido de la música le aturdiese como cruel batalla dentro del pecho, que las lágrimas curtieran su cara, ya de por sí llena de barro y sangre hasta más no poder. Un grito de alcohólico llegó hasta sus oídos, y alguien sacudió con fuerza la silla en la que se hallaba postrado. Le provocó partirla en millones de trozos, y clavarlas en su pecho, para ver si de esa manera salía aquel angustioso dolor y esa asfixiante culpa de su pecho. Aún no podía creerlo, entre tantas imágenes borrosas, su cara parecía no querer desaparecer, a pesar de haberla borrado del mapa hacía más de dos horas… a pesar de acabar con su miserable existencia, tal cual se le había pedido, y tal cual había cumplido, gustoso, feliz, de quitar de este miserable mundo a una plaga más que lo hacía aún más insoportable de lo que era. Un cantinero le preguntó si quería otro trajo, y casi le ladró que por supuesto que quería otro, que si acaso era hijo de muggles para estar preguntando tantas idioteces. Sin oponer réplicas al hijo del señor Malfoy, le pasó otra copa de anis del más puro… a pesar de advertirle que esa no era bebida para alguien de su alcurnia. Él le calló con una mirada que se clavó en el medio de su pecho, y lo obligó a continuar limpiando, sin inmiscuirse en las cosas que no le interesaban. Intentó ponerse de pie, para caminar y colocarse al lado de la rockola, pero trastabilló, y cayó al suelo.

Con una respectiva maldición que hizo temblar a todo el negocio y al borracho que lo había molestado segundos atrás, se puso en pie, arrojando de un tirón la bebida que acababan de ofrecerle. ¡Porqué tenía que sentirse de esa manera¡Se suponía que él, ÉL, no era humano¡No sentía culpa, no sentía desesperación, no sentía tristeza, y menos lástima por lo que nunca fue ni amistad, ni deseo, ni odio, ni amor!

OoooooooO

Draco, es hora de irnos – anunció Lucius Malfoy, acomodando la capucha y la máscara de acero que le cubría el rostro. Tomó el bastón con la cabeza de serpiente como punta de varita, y tocó la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación del orgullo de los Malfoy. Dentro, sin tener siquiera los veinte años, se hallaba el mortífago más fiel que podía haber tenido su Señor, después de él, claro está. Escuchó un murmullo, y sonrió. Apostaba la vida a que estaba tan ansioso como él, de cumplir con su siguiente misión: Una de las muggles más importantes del mundo mágico sería asesinada esa misma noche, luego de torturarla para que diera al Lord información importante con respecto al mundo mágico.

Ya voy, padre – anunció el platinado hombre, mirándose en el espejo. No reconocía su reflejo. Era perfecto. No tenía una sola marca en su rostro, sus ojos, vacíos de expresión, causaban respeto, miedo y terror a la vez. El gélido aroma que emanaba era cada día más potente, y su mandíbula no titubeaba así un volcán estallase frente a él. Observó cómo sus pálidas manos recorrían su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de una túnica negro perlado que le hacía parecer, más que un mago, un Dios. Un Dios del terror que al ser nombrado, aparecía con el estruendo de un rayo y la agilidad de un ratón, arrancando alientos sin compasión, y sin ningún tipo de benevolencia o arrepentimiento después de su error, o, como prefería llamarlo, de su acción. Una máscara fue a cubrir la perfección en la que había trabajado desde los quince años, y, no podía negarlo, la aborrecía. Aborrecía tener que esconderse como un vil ratero, cuando lo que hacía era exterminar a las plagas que contaminaban a la magia de Salazar Slytherin, padre de todo mago sangre limpia honorable que conocía. Respiró profundo, evitando mover los hombros, como siempre, y se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Su cabello caía salvajemente hasta poco más arriba del inicio del cuello, y estaba delicadamente adherido a su cráneo, haciéndole tener una figura sencillamente derrumbadora, según su propio criterio. Adoraba que le temiesen, que con su sola mención los muggles temblasen, y que el Lord lo tuviese en la más alta estima. Adoraba tener en su sangre cada uno de los nombres de aquella familia traidora de la sangre, pero más adoraba tener el nombre de Ronald Weasley grabado en su libro de víctimas, siendo el premio mayor de su colección. Repasando todo lo bueno que había hecho, se encontró con una piedra en el camino. La Sangre Sucia. Demasiado astuta para dejarse matar, demasiado cobarde como para huir, no había muerto, pero había pagado caro su intento de salvar a aquél, sacrificando su propia sangre y so propia magia en búsqueda de protegerlo. Solo el recordarlo le enfermaba, una relación patética que no tendría futuro nunca, mucho menos si él, Draco Malfoy, podía evitarlo. Una sonrisa se esbozó en la comisura de sus labios, al recordar las lágrimas de dolor y desesperación reventando las mejillas de aquella asquerosa criatura, gritándole "asesino, asesino, monstruo" al tiempo que corría, a defenderlo, y el rayo mortal era más veloz que ella, derrumbándola, y haciéndola desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, por un conjuro que él, Draco Malfoy, no había previsto. Un toque en la puerta, repetitivo, le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones – voy saliendo… - ¿qué parte de no ser molestado no entendía su padre?. De mal talante abrió la puerta, mostrándose – estoy listo¿cuál es la prisa? De todos modos morirán…

Pero no podemos ser impuntuales Draco, mucho menos en un asunto como ese… - apremió él, mirándole de arriba abajo, examinando que estuviese presentable. Una vez más, su pecho se infló de tanto orgullo, y ambos salieron del cuarto de Draco, bajando por las escaleras de metal centrales que adornaban la entrada de la Mansión de los Malfoy. Un pequeño llamado por parte de Narcisa les hizo detenerse, y, mientras el menor de la familia llegaba a la entrada, su padre se despedía con frialdad de su esposa, asegurándole que, como siempre, llevarían en perfecto estado.

¡Draco, cariño! – llamó ésta, dirigiéndose a su hijo – llevas el colgante?

No madre… no me hace falta – Le gustaría saber a quién se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de colocar en un simple colgante de Slytherin magia oscura del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin… porque desde hace mucho que tenía ganas de matarle. Por su culpa, muchas veces había tenido que devolverse, a buscarlo. Hasta que decidió que no más, basta de esconderse tras un estúpido aparato simplemente por protección. Su madre le regañaba por tal acción, pero él se sentía orgulloso de lo valiente, nada cobarde y altivo que era, y siempre sería.

Lucius… no quiero que Draco se exponga – estableció Narcissa, llamada de cariño "Cissy", por su marido y "amigos más cercanos" – No cuando tuvimos que acabar con dos familias enteras para tenerlo en nuestras manos.

Está bien, querida – le aseguró él, y, acto seguido, susurró un _accio colgante_, obteniendo como resultado que un pequeño dije en un collar de plata aterrizara de manera ligeramente violenta en sus manos – Me encargaré de que lo use… ¿ahora nos podemos ir? – pidió, con fastidio, mientras que Draco cerraba la puerta en sus narices, por tildarlo de alguna manera. Cómo estaba harto de la sobreprotección de su madre. Él no tenía la culpa de ser hijo único, y poco le importaba que su madre lo quisiera más que a su vida, después de todo, él no era culpable de que no se apreciase. Dirigiéndose de mal talante hasta el coche de estilo antiguo que sus padres le habían regalado en su cumpleaños número dieciocho, pensaba en quién sería su próxima víctima. ¿Un empresario famoso¿Un escritor mediocre¿Una madre de familia¿Una prostituta moribunda¿Un niño con dotes "especiales", que solo eran revelación de magia muy avanzada para su corta edad? Recordó que era una mujer importante… y sonrió. Sonrió para sus adentros. Una de sus víctimas preferidas eran las mujeres, porque gritaban histéricas, y se sentía poderoso al hacerlas callar con un Crucio, un Sectusempra, un Flipendo, o un simple Avada Kedavra. ¿Él? Él lo podía todo, y aún más. Él destronaría al mismísimo Voldemort y sería alabado como merecía, sin ningún tipo de estorbos que se dieran el lujo de ordenarle esto, aquello, y todo lo demás que se le ocurriese por simple capricho. ¿Él? Él se había instruido de manera autodidacta en la magia oscura, en sus secretos y en todo aquello que le podía ofrecer. ¿Él? Él no había desperdiciado las bondades que otorgaba la magia que demonizaban pura, o blanca, porque sabía que en ocasiones, solo en ocasiones, era más poderosa que ninguna otra existente. Él… Draco Malfoy, había descubierto, recientemente, la forma de acabar con el Lord… sin manera alguna que él pudiese defenderse, porque era dueño del alma más pura que podía haber en el universo. Él era dueño del alma que había nacido del más grande amor que jamás hubiese conocido, y haría uso de ella para quemar cada rincón, cada esquina, cada polvo del alma llena de odio jamás conocida. ¿Él? Él había arrancado de las entrañas de una sangre sucia y un sangre limpia a un hijo no conocido, no tocado… porque él lo necesitaba, por más asco que le diese. Porque sabía que la más grande muestra de lo que tildaban amor era la aceptación, y ellos, al ser diferentes y engendrar un monstruo de tal magnitud, se habían aceptado, y le habían ofrecido, sin conocerlo, el arma más letal que jamás hubiese visto Voldemort, hasta el momento. Con mucho placer revisó su bolsillo derecho, el que estaba en su pantalón de lino fino, y sintió una perlilla de cristal transparente. Esbozó una sonrisa, sapiente que estaba allí, no se había perdido, y su sueño jamás se iría a la basura, porque lo cumpliría ese mismo día. Ese mismo día, en unas cuantas horas, quizá, minutos, se convertiría en el ser más poderoso del universo, al tener dentro de sí a lo malo y lo bueno que puede tener un mago, mas el factor magia, que lo haría…

Draco… ¿por qué llevas tanto tiempo viendo ese árbol? – Lucius Malfoy interrumpió los pensamientos de su hijo de la forma más brusca que pueda imaginarse, ganándose una pequeña maldición interna por parte de su hijo. Con una mirada penetrante y sin sentimientos, hijo miró a padre, y le siguió, hasta el auto, más grande, que los conduciría hacia el Lord. Una sonrisa aún más amplia, más irónica y más malvada se hizo en el interior del hijo único y superior de los Malfoy, los legendarios, los poderosos, los aristocráticos, los cínicos y los crueles Malfoy.

OoooooooooO

Un grito escandaloso llegó hasta sus oídos, y le aturdió de tal manera que trastabilló como loco por unos dos metros. Cayó, redondo, al duro suelo por el que andaba. Jamás se levantó de allí, sino hasta que los rastros del sol, inclemente, le dieron en la cara, cegándole por unos segundos, llenándole de calor y de la luz que faltaba en él, segundos más tarde. Su respiración, lenta y entrecortada, resultó tan repugnante que el deseo de vomitar fue demasiado grande… tanto así, que un líquido amarillento, espeso, y cubierto de bilis estalló en el mismo suelo, manchándolo con su color, su textura y su olor. Se daba asco, y a la vez, se sentía bien al darse asco. Era lo que se merecía por desalmado, y por ser la criatura más vil que hubiese conocido jamás. Un rayo cruzó su mente, y un cuerpo de bebé llegó hasta su mirada. El solo recordarlo le hizo colocarse rojo, más aún, y darse golpes violentos con la mano, no, con el puño, en el centro de la frente, el cual tenía rojo de tanto aplicar la misma técnica durante toda la noche. Noche en la que había caminado, botando botellas de licor por toda la ciudad, caminando como nocturna lechuza por ella, recordando, recordando, y sintiéndose culpable, más y más, conforme caminaba. Un delicioso aroma a pan recién hecho lo invadió, pero no tenía ni dinero ni ganas de dar alimento al cuerpo que albergaba al alma tan oscura que poseía, plagada de gotas de sangre, dolor y sufrimiento, en las que gustosamente se había sumergido apenas horas atrás… pero¡¿porqué! Jamás debió cometer aquél error… jamás debió mirar a los ojos a aquella mujer, moribunda, presa, acabada. Jamás debió mirar la cuna que se mecía mágicamente, y el retrato apreciado sobre la mesa de noche. Jamás debió cometer ese error… jamás debió cometer ese error…

Tal era su ensimismación que un auto casi lo atropella. Él hubiese sido tan…. pero tan feliz de haber ocurrido aquel supuesto, que por poco no mata a maldiciones al chofer cuidadoso que había frenado en seco, dicho par de improperios al de muy mal aspecto rubio, y seguido su camino.

OoooooooooO

Herms… - llamó por tercera vez Harry Potter, con el alma hecha pedazos. Tocó como desesperado el timbre unas diez veces más, y la sonrisa que solía caracterizarlo a sus dieciocho años había desaparecido con la rapidez del viento, de la luz, o de un simple hechizo. Ahora se hallaba de pie, allí, tocando un timbre que había pertenecido a su hermano, y ahora se hallaba tan vacío como él. Pero sabía que había una persona que necesitaba de su consuelo, que él necesitaba el consuelo de esa persona, y estaba dispuesto a darlo, una y mil veces. – Hermione… - suplicó, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta. Una lágrima estaba empeñada en salir, en escapar, pero él no lo permitiría. No estaba dispuesto a ello. Había llorado mucho, por él, por su hermano muerto. No lo haría más. Sabía que él lo golpearía hasta que sonriera, así fuese todo un engaño. Y también golpearía sin parar esa puerta si su hermana no abría la puerta en ese mismo instante. Con algo de impaciencia y las ganas por el suelo, haciendo compañía al polvo inexistente, levantó la mano, en vías al timbre. Cuando sonó una vez más, la puerta se abrió, y dio paso a la visión más triste y dolorosa que había observado en su vida, luego del entierro de aquél que le ofreció su amistad sin condición. Con un sonoro estallido dentro de sí, envolvió entre sus brazos a la niña hecha mujer de la noche a la mañana que se le había presentado, con los ojos rojos al extremo, el cabello tan descuidado que se veía lacio, y una expresión vaga en el rostro, como si no supiera dónde estaba, o peor aún, que no quisiera recordarlo. Daba dolor verla así, siempre tan fuerte, siempre tan grande, siempre tan recta, siempre tan ella… Sus manos dieron a parar a la espalda de la que se veía tan débil y tan desprovista de aquella luz abrumadora en sus ojos, atrayéndola hacia sí, para ver si, en un intento de fundir el dolor insoportable que ambos sentían, éste estallaba de manera repentina y desaparecía, dejándoles la calma que tanto necesitaban. Un gemido reprimido fue soltado al viento, seguido por un llanto incontenible que, seguido de sacudidas fuertes y de ganas de gritar, de correr, de llorar hasta quedarse sin una gota de agua en el cuerpo, resquebrajaban las pocas esperanzas que tenían ambos de, encontrar en el otro, la fuerza que necesitaban para reponerse. Ella se aferraba como un recién nacido sin madre a su pecho, golpeándole de vez en cuando, en una búsqueda fallida de liberar toda la frustración y la impotencia que le embargaban. Él soportaba que hiciera aquello, porque lo merecía. No había estado allí para ellos, quieres lo habían apoyado siempre. Les había fallado, una vez más, y no había nada que le hiriera más que ese hecho. Un hueco dentro de sí le impedía respirar con facilidad, y le hacía escocerse allí, donde tanta asfixia parecía emanar, y donde parecían reposar sus lágrimas, que agrietaban cada uno de los sollozos internos que reprimía, obligándolos a salir, uno por uno…

No es justo – susurró ella, dejándose caer, lentamente, al suelo. Terminando de rodillas ambos, se miraron por unos segundos, y notaron que estaban tan iguales… que se sentían culpables de no poder ayudar al otro. Se sintieron traidores, porque sabían que, de estar allí, les gritaría por idiotas. Se sintieron vacíos, porque su mano amiga y su beso tierno (para Harry, y para Hermione, respectivamente) ya no estaban presentes, y que, por más que lo desearan, no regresaría. Y se sintieron marchitos, porque el fruto que podía hacerles recordar su sonrisa, se había marchado sin siquiera pisar este mundo.

Te juro que lo mataré… - soltó él, como pudo, con las lágrimas a flor de piel aún. El sonido de viento meciendo la puerta les recordaba dónde estaban, pero… a ellos no le interesaba. Demasiado dolor junto, ambos unidos… desembocando en el suelo en forma de gotas perladas y saladas de rocío. Ella negó firmemente con la cabeza, y miró dentro, a la habitación.

No quiero que tengas cárcel por hogar, Harry. Sé que… - su repentina valentía y fuerza se quebraron, y pasaron dos segundos, segundos en los cuales sus párpados cayeron bruscamente, y se volvieron a levantar. El hablar costaba, el respirar pesaba, y a pesar de la sinceridad del abrazo… la desesperación no pasaba. – Sé que… de estar aquí, dijese tantas cosas… pero… jamás lo mataría…

No pienso permitir que su sangre siga manchando hogares! – gritó él, con el desgarro proveniente del alma que ha perdido a un amigo, al tiempo que golpeaba la pared con violencia, rompiendo sus nudillos. Eso qué importaba? Ya Ronald Weasley no estaba presente, ya, solo lo que quedaba en el alma de los que lo apreciaban, era el vacío…

OooooooooooooO

Buenas tardes… - saludó él, imponente, haciendo que los demás lo reverenciasen, como si fuese el mismísimo Lord en persona. Algunos temblaban, mirándole, incapaces de creer que los rumores fuesen ciertos. De repente, unos aplausos sonoros y un siseo de serpiente llegaron a oídos de todos. Una sonrisa malévola y satisfecha surcaban el rostro del Maligno, al tiempo que sus ojos, aún con un destello rojo, brillasen, se orgullo henchido. La marca de la hipocresía y la diplomacia surgieron del llegado, quien correspondió con una sonrisa al que ahora le alababa, sin darse cuenta, claro. Se hincó levemente, y su cabello permaneció en el lugar en el que parecía haber nacido: En su cráneo, aferrado. – Mi Lord… - dio por saludo, al tiempo que un par de mortífagos se acercaban a quitar las capuchas que ambos hombres cargaban. Él, notando que alguien se le acercaba, sacó la varita, y apuntó al nacer de su alma – Ni se te ocurra tocarme, McNair. Tus manos apestan a sangre, y no quiero tener ese hedor en mi cuerpo – le ordenó, y el Maligno sonrió más aún – como ha pedido… he cumplido con mi cometido. – Sin titubear, dio un par de florituras con la varita, y un cuerpo inmóvil, pálido muerte, y con los ojos mostrando sorpresa, cayó a los pies del Lord – ahora, corresponde a usted asignarme lo que tanto ansío – siseó, al tiempo que acariciaba a la mismísima Nagini, que se enroscaba con cariño en su brazo derecho. Su peso? Aplastante. Pero más aún lo eran su orgullo y su deseo de acabar con el ser que estaba al frente, para ocupar su lugar, y superar sus hazañas.

¿Está… muerto? – Preguntó una fémina, y al tiempo Draco Malfoy, con cara de sorpresa, le dio la cara. Una mueca de asco y de superioridad estaba dibujada en ella, y luego… una sonrisa surcó su rostro

Tía… si quieres, puedo demostrarte cómo hice para que su cuerpo luciese así de pálido… y para que su respiración se detuviese. – Desafió, sin apartar la mirada fija. Unos ojos negros le devolvían la mirada… y cierto temor apareció en ellos. Una sonora carcajada se escuchó, y los mortífagos temblaron ante tal respuesta de su amo y supremo señor.

Excelente trabajo… ahora… puedes considerarme como tu padre… Draco Malfoy… y, te otorgo el poder supremo de cambiar tu nombre, puesto que supongo que no querrás portar más nunca ese apellido – de su varita salió una luz roja como la sangre, y estalló en la punta de la varita de Draco. Perfecto. Lo que había estado esperando le fue donado… y él? Había perdido sus dotes? Eso parecía… porque con un brillo malvado, cruzó su mirada con el antiguo amo, y de un Avada Kedavra, lo convirtió en polvo, que agregó en un frasco…

Aire de sorpresa y furia, aires de sorpresa y alegría, aires de nuevas que avecinaban, que el subir de un nuevo maestro venía.

OoooooooooO

¿En serio? – preguntaba un niño a su padre, al tiempo que un cono de helado de fresa sostenía de forma precaria el líquido dulce que se apiñaba en sus bordes. Un señor de bigotes, algo rechoncho, y de sonrisa amable sacudía a su pequeño en la pierna derecha, mientras que éste le miraba, ávido de más del cuento que narraba.

Sí… jamás podría mentir sobre mi abuela – aseguró él, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café. Café que reposaba en una pequeña mesa. Pequeña mesa que era protegida en un diámetro de medio metro por un pequeño paraguas. Pequeño paraguas que los cubría de una densa pero leve lluvia. El padre guiñó un ojo, y señaló hacia la plaza que estaba frente a él – allí fue donde se conocieron, y donde vivieron la historia más impresionante de toda su vida – Sonrió más aún al ver la expectante cara del pequeño, al cual los ojos se le llenaron de felicidad al conocer lo que venía. Con un grito eufórico derrumbó el helado en el suelo:

Sí! Entonces, vino el cruel de ojos grises, y los separó en una forma sangrienta, arrebató de su vientre cada cosecha de amor y lazo de alegría, y los mandó a una muerte física y espiritual! Pero él… ha, cobarde molesto, muerto yace ya por aquella a quien tanto dolor causó primero! – repitió el niño, imitando a un Joven artista, que hacía de pirata en una película de nombre "el perla negra", al tiempo que una mujer de buena figura y ojos claros se acercaba a ellos, evitando a tiempo que el niño cayera de la fuerza con la que se había mecido en la pierna de su padre.

Jorge… te dicho una y mil veces que no cuentes esa historia a Ron… eso podría marcarlo de por vida… - regañó, con el ceño fruncido. Colocó una bandeja con ensaladas y panes en la mesa, y se sentó, limpiando con una servilleta algo delgada al niño, quien se había manchado de helado. El hombre que la miraba, con amor, se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa, y ella no hizo otra cosa que rodar los ojos – eso no evitará que lo traume, querido.

¡Mamá¿Qué tal que Daco se aparezca ahora, e intente matarnos? – preguntó el niño, lleno de imaginaciones.

¡Ron! – reprendió ella al pequeñuelo de unos escasos cuatro años – ¡para de hablar así que me asustas¡Jorge¡Todo es tu culpa!

Moriette…. Déjalo. Es la etapa que todo niño imaginativo como Ron debe madurar…

¡Todo es tu culpa! – repitió ella, y el niño se separó de sus piernas, y salió corriendo a la plaza del frente, dándole tiempo para mirar con reproche al hombre que estaba a su lado. – Ahora creerá toda la vida que su abuela fue Hermione Granger, y sabes perfectamente que no es así – reprochó más aún ella, ofreciéndole un trozo de pan, con el ceño fruncido.

Querida… no lo pensará nunca, porque jamás he mencionado nombre alguno…

Pero su historia está en los libros¡porque a ella se vincula la muerte del famoso más no inmortal Harry Potter! – trató de explicar ella, como se explica que dos más dos son cuatro…

OoooooooO

Era el sonido típico de un burdel cuando estaba en plena vía de cerrar. El típico olor mañanero que se desprendía que aquel lugar de la ciudad. Reinaba, durante las noches, principalmente, la prostitución, el alcoholismo y la droga. Su caminar, ya tan desgarbado que causaba pena, lo llevaba, casi por inercia, a casa de aquella mujer. No sabía porqué, ni cuándo, ni cómo… pero lo cierto era que, daría la cara. Cosa que jamás en su vida había hecho. Cosa que sabía que lamentaría toda la vida. Un grito escandaloso llegó hasta sus oídos y le hizo brincar, mas no soltar la botella de licor que acababa de comprar. Se burló de sí mismo con un esquizofrénico, quién diría que Draco Malfoy, aquel poderoso señor, joven de grandiosos ojos de hielo, caminaría entre borrachos y prostitutas, dirigiéndose a lo que era su muerte segura.

OoooooooO

Su salida fue triunfal. El tiempo parecía celebrar su alto puesto en aquél momento. Sus pasos, sigilosos y orgullosos, llenos de egocentrismo que se arremolinaba en cada uno de sus andares, eran compartidos entre su alma y su deseo de ser más grande aún. Esa era una noche de celebración, y ya tenía ideada la forma de llegar a ella. Solo tenía que entregar la cabeza de su padre… y acabar con el Lord. Ya tenía la vía, ya estaba en su sangre la sangre del fruto prohibido que le había exigido aquella antiquísima maldición. Ya había arrancado un corazón amado y destrozado al que lo amaba, y no tenía otro escalafón que subir… sino caminar con parsimonia y estilo hasta el pedestal que lo coronaría como supremo rey del universo… su madre debía estar orgullosa… y su padre, espléndidamente feliz. Qué bueno por ambos. Así su muerte sería más trágica, como el de aquel ser que acababa de asesinar…

**Flash Back**

_¿Te imaginas todas las veces que tendremos que levantarnos, darle de comer… y todo aquello que conlleva el ser padres? – preguntó una radiante Hermione, al tiempo que un pelirrojo acariciaba con cariño su vientre, al compás que lo besaba. Una ventana permitía que una leve brisa se escurriera por las cuatro esquinas de un pequeño apartamento, que albergaba a dos jóvenes recién casados, y todas las esperanzas y sueños que habían plasmado en aquella firma, frente al notario muggle. Él, contento, sonrió a medias, y se giró noventa grados, para mirarle directamente a los ojos – No me mires así… ¡te juro que me muero de la vergüenza! – le reveló, al tiempo que se colocaba roja. Él sonrió más aún, y aferró su cintura._

_¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo? – le preguntó, sin dejar de verla. Con delicadeza retiró la camisa que cubría su vientre, y lo volvió a besar._

_Sí… ya perdí de la cuenta de cuántas veces…_

_Te amo… - Subió lentamente, llenando de besos su cintura_

_Por lo menos… - comenzó ella, riendo como adolescente que era_

_Te amo… - Surcando por sus curvas, saltó de un susto de muerte que los embargó a los dos. Un estallido se había escuchado en la sala. No… eso no era una sala, era un pequeño parque de diversiones para ellos… pero en ese momento, parecía retumbar. Los ojos de Hermione se cundieron de temor, pero no lo demostraría – No te muevas de aquí – le exigió el pelirrojo. Cogió la varita que estaba en una mesita de noche, y sintió que una mano lo retenía. Un ceño muy fruncido encontró como preso de aquella mano – No voy a permitir…_

_Ronald Weasley, seguimos en tiempos de Voldemort, así que no me exijas que te deje ir solo a un lugar donde acaba de ocurrir una explosión, porque sabes que no lo haré – le refutó, poniéndose de pie. _

_No lo digo por ti, no es que me interese lo que te pase – dijo irónicamente, haciéndola enojar más – Pero – se puso serio en ese mismo punto – sí me interesa lo que pueda pasarle al bebé. Sabes que es un embarazo riesgoso, Herms.._

_Estamos hablando de más. Por otro lado, le quedan ocho meses para nacer. Ocho meses felices, y los que le seguirán – Aseguró ella, y meció la pequeña cunita que les había regalado Harry… algo adelantado a la fecha, a decir verdad, pero adorable. De roble, colores claros (él quería niña… ella quería niña… Ron quería gemelos… eso había sido toda una batalla épica), seguía los movimientos del péndulo, al toque de Hermione – Vamos, que seguramente nos explotó la cocina… todo por la loquera de tu papá y sus inventos muggicos… - Ella también tomó su varita, y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Ron corrió, y se interpuso._

_No lo hagas… no salgas de aquí – le pidió, mirándola. Ella chasqueó la lengua…_

_No me mires así. Sabes que saldré… soy demasiado terca como para no hacerlo. Además, si te pasa algo creo que no… - Otro estallido se escuchó detrás de la puerta, y la derrumbó, haciendo que ambos fueran sacudidos medianamente, cayendo sentados. Ella se quejó, y él se puso de pie inmediatamente, para protegerla. Una ola de polvo y astillas provenientes de la puerta y, seguramente, un hechizo de confusión, les cernió, haciéndoles palidecer al instante. Un zumbido desagradable se apoderó de sus sentidos de audición, y un sencillo Expelliarmus rebotó en las cuatro paredes, como un rayo, seguido de un frío y seco Accio Varita, que no daba lugar a equivocaciones ni a imposiciones inesperadas. Hermione instintivamente rodeó su vientre, protegiéndolo, y una sonrisa tan fría como el hechizo que había arrancado su varita hacía segundos los cubrió. Ron se había puesto de pie, nuevamente, y plantaba la cara a aquel rubio con el que habían crecido, y no habían dejado de ver hacía mucho tiempo. Ella se apoyó de la pared, consciente del dolor que la embargó en el mismo momento en que uno de sus pies le dieron la base para apoyarse, y de que ese dolor provenía de su zona vientral… observó cómo Draco Malfoy, altivo como siempre, susurraba unas palabras a Ron que no logró oír, y luego, con la varita, hizo que chorros y chorros de sangre saliesen de su cuerpo, mostrando burlescamente su varita frente a él, al tiempo que aseguraba que era el hombre más feliz del planeta. Ella escuchó cómo el cuerpo del pelirrojo estallaba en el suelo, como antaño lo había hecho cuando cayó del caballo en el gran tablero de ajedrez, y sintió la misma angustia que en ese momento. Su corazón aceleró de manera precipitada, y un grito acusador salió de su boca, mientras se acercaba a Draco Malfoy, cojeante y adolorida, con la mirada fija en un cuerpo que convulsionaba levemente. Un líquido caliente se regó por sus mejillas, y las reconoció como lágrimas de impotencia. Otro más se deslizaba desde su entrepierna derecha hasta el suelo, y la reconoció como un hilillo de sangre. "No lo digo por ti, no es que me interese lo que te pase, pero sí me interesa lo que pueda pasarle al bebé. Sabes que es un embarazo riesgoso, Herms.." esas palabras, dichas segundos atrás, retumbaron en su cerebro, como si fueren indelebles… Un miedo intenso se hizo en su pecho, y unas ganas horrorosas y desesperadas de abrazarlo y besarlo se hicieron en su cuerpo entero, al compás que su temblor de rabia aumentaba. El polvo se arremolinaba en todas partes como la verdolaga, y le nublaba la vista… juntándose con el líquido acuoso, salino y tibio que aún permanecía dentro de sus ojos. _

_Por otro lado, satisfacía por completo a aquel rubio, que ahora, con las tres varitas en ristre, pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, triunfante. Ya las lágrimas de la madre habían sido derramadas, ahora… la muerte trágica del padre y la separación del niño de su madre, inclusive antes de poder ser considerado como tal. Adoraba las artes oscuras, y no había ni ápice de duda con respecto a ello. _

_Hermione caminó en dirección a Ron, quien le miró llegar entre tantas nubes de polvo, y sonrió. El solo verla lo ponía de buenas, por más "indiscreta" que fuese la situación. Nunca podría olvidar la paciencia que ella misma le inculcó… y el amor que había emanado sobre él, sin pedir nada a cambio. Su ceño se frunció al notar que cojeaba, y que se sostenía con empeño el vientre. También se fijó en sus mejillas, sonrosadas… y en el camino lineal vinotinto que se cernía a su pierna derecha. No…_

_Ron… - susurró ella, tomando su cabeza, a ignorando de forma olímpica a Malfoy, quien los veía despiadadamente, sonriendo como si viese a dos cachorros jugando antes de ser vendidos y no verse nunca más. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas, al ver las condiciones en las que se hallaba él. Estaba muy, muy pálido. Dos hileras de sangre salían de su boca y de su frente, desembocando en un pequeño charco que estaba en el piso, y era llenado velozmente por líneas y líneas de sangre que salían de su cuerpo como si de una fuente misma se tratase. Reprimiendo las ganas inmensas que tenía de caerse allí, emocional y físicamente, frente a él, le miró directamente a los ojos – Ron… - Él tan solo sonrió de manera agradecida, y tomó una de sus manos… las suyas estaban heladas. Ella sollozó más fuerte, con la cónjoga atravesada en el pecho, y un dolor demasiado fuerte en el vientre como para soportarlo – No… no me dejes.. – le suplicó en un gemido que fue apañado por más y más lágrimas. Él solo apretó más su mano, para dar paso a una patada en el estómago que los apartó de una forma inmediata. Ella, con el daño colateral del golpe bajo, cayó de espaldas al suelo, y sintió como si un arma punzante hubiese arrancado por pedazos algo muy dentro de sí. Un grito desolador salió de su cuello, al no poderlo retener más, y una luz verde potente y llena de destellos rojos llegó hasta sus ojos. No pudo más con el peso, y se desmayó. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora, en un pequeño frasco lleno de agua de un color opaco y con luces rojas rondando a su alrededor, estaba una esfera brillante, tan blanca como el amor mismo, descansando, y tal vez, pensando en lo que pudo llegar a ser. Él la sostenía y la veía con gloria. Ya estaba hecho, y solo necesitaba el código acceso para aparentar su fidelidad, y sabía perfectamente quién podía ser ese código: Lucius Malfoy. Con pasos ligeros y dos apariciones, cortó de lleno con lo que necesitaba cortar, y un cuerpo pálido y frío descansaba en el medio de aquella inmensa mansión. Con toda la cizaña que podía albergar en su cuerpo, llamó a su madre, y la instó a ver el cuerpo del ser que tanto daño le había hecho. "¿Lo ves, madre? He hecho justicia, y no he necesitado de tu estúpido colgante para salir victorioso", había dicho, pero las lágrimas de dolor y decepción de su madre lo habían aturdido de tal manera, que la había ayudado a alcanzar el lugar en el que estaba su padre. No se lo había pedido, era cierto, pero no había porqué ser desagradecidos con el bueno de Draco… que solo había trazado el puente que la llevaría a la felicidad de ver a su esposo de nuevo… así ese puente haya tenido las palabras Avada Kedavra como cimientos.

OoooooooO

Harry… estaba allí. Estaba presente. Como siempre. Ahora ella solo dormía, con las ojeras un poco menos demarcadas, pero con el corazón tan compungido como antes. Él también descansaba, en el mueble que estaba cercano a su cama, cama en la que había dormido por un sin fin de noches felices su amigo, su hermano. Su respiración era rápida y constante, con la inconciencia total de tener los puños fuertemente cerrados, y el deseo de asesinar en su corazón, siendo reprimido por la lógica y el sentimiento de benevolencia aplastante de Hermione. No lo haría por más que lo desease, porque, de hacerlo, la dejaría sola, y eso… nunca. Eso lo había prometido, y lo cumpliría hasta el fin de sus días.

**Flash Back**

_Empiezas a asustarme – confesó Harry, al tiempo de buscar unos papeles en su habitación. Ron lo seguía como perro, diciéndole muchísimas cosas a la vez – ¡Hombre¡Para ya que cansas!_

_¡Harry¡No me estás escuchando¡Prométeme que, de faltar, te harás cargo de Hermione y de mi hijo!_

_No si claro, y según tu, me sacaré una copia de lo que eres para que ella me ame como a ti – le respondió, soltando improperios por no encontrar lo que buscaba – ¡Coño¡Hasta cuando¡Dónde está el bendito papel que demuestra que soy dueño de todo lo que le perteneció a Dumbledore¡Sin ello no puedo impedir que cierren Hogwarts!_

_¿Hogwarts era de Dumbledore? – preguntó Ron, desviándose del tema, negando con la cabeza, y volviendo a retomar – ¡Joder¡No me cambies el tema¡Promételo!_

_Ron… no estás entendiendo lo complicado de la situación. Si no me hago cargo... cerrarán el colegio donde nos hicimos amigos, y, en tu caso y el de Hermione¡donde se hicieron novios y todo lo demás!_

_Y el lugar donde me dieron la paliza más grande de mi vida por pretender a la mujer que supuestamente era de otro – recalcó con cierta ironía, ganándose una mirada asesina de Harry _

_Esa bestia jamás amará a nuestra Herms como tu, así que deja de decir esas pendejeras. – Con desesperación volteó el baúl donde tenía todas sus cosas, y Ron lo zarandeó. _

_¿Y ahora qué demonios…?_

_No me estás escuchando. Tienes que prometerme que de faltar, te harás cargo de Herms y de James._

_No permitiré que le pongan James…_

_¡Harry! – Ron estaba a punto de golpear a su amigo, porque no parecía entender lo que le decía – Con un demonio¡solo promételo!_

_¡Está bien, está bien! – soltó él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido - ¿a qué viene tanto interés!_

_Es que… no te lo diré._

_Oh! Ahora sí que me siento herido… ¡no confías en tu amigo! – soltó Harry, haciendo ademanes. Ron arqueó las cejas, y él se echó a reír – ya, termina de soltarlo, mientras yo consigo el bendito documento… - Harry pisó todo lo que había salido del baúl y se dirigió al armario, empezando a sacar cosas y más cosas de él, con cierta brusquedad. _

_Harry… - ron se despeinó el cabello… lo que diría no era nada normal, pero alguien tenía que saberlo – He… soñado que muero a las manos de Draco Malfoy. – terminó, y unos segundos de incómodo silencio dieron paso a la carcajada más sabrosa que Harry Potter pudiese haberse dado en toda aquella semana. Tanto fue así que tuvo que sentarse al filo de la cama, para evitar caerse. Sus hombros se sacudían con fiereza, y sostenía su estómago, como si temiese que éste se fuera al piso – ¡COÑO¡No es un juego! – reclamó Ron, furioso – Por eso no quería…_

_Ya… va… - cortó él, jadeante, sin poder respirar siquiera – ¡Ya… va! – otra oleada de risa, más corto y menos fuerte se apoderó de él, y Ron se dirigió a la puerta – ¡Ron!_

_Te vine a pedir una vaina y me sales con esto… qué demonios… - se volvió a despeinar el cabello, y haló la perilla._

_¡Vale¡Lo prometo! Aunque no entiendo la relación tan profunda que tienes con tus sueños… deberías consultar a Trelawney, a ver si ella descifra lo que quiere decir en realidad… - la risa contenida volvió a escapar, y un portazo le hizo reír con más ahínco. Su amigo Ron… estaba desquiciado, y eso era definitivo. También era definitivo el tener que encontrar el idiota papel, cuanto antes… pero después de terminar de burlarse de él. _

**Fin Flash Back**

De no haber sido tan infantil… tal vez hubiesen podido crear la forma adecuada, la estrategia perfecta, para evitar que la desgracia que ahora se cernía en su cuerpo, y en el de ella; en su mente, y en la de ella, hubiese llegado con la destructora potencia con la que había llegado.

Ella se puso en pie, silenciosa como una leona, y se dirigió hacia el baño, con la mayor de las desganas. ¿Ella? Feliz de morir sumida en su propio dolor, pero no podía contra su cuerpo, que le gritaba a gritos que necesitaba sacar el poco líquido que había consumido durante los últimos dos días. Con el ánimo por los suelos, abrió la puerta, pero el timbre sonó. ¿Qué parte de que quería estar sola no entendía nadie? Primero, Harry, lo agradecía en el alma, porque sabía que, de estar completamente sola, habría caído… en su afanosa búsqueda por la calma, búsqueda que había olvidado y recuperado en lo que notó que no era una la deshecha, eran dos las almas que imploraban por algo de felicidad dentro de lo que los ahogaba esa desdichada pena. Con parsimonia y más pesar que alegría se dirigió hasta la puerta, mirando antes hacia el cuarto. Su dormir era agitado. Lo despertaría, y juntos irían a su tumba, a llevarle flores, y a fingir que todo estaba perfecto, como él querría. Miró su varita, brillante, y le cogió, en silencio, más por costumbre que por cualquier otro motivo. Observó cómo las gotas de sudor corrían por la frente de él… no era justo. ¡Nada era justo en ese preciso momento¡Nada era injusto en su mundo!.

Un nuevo timbrazo le hizo pisar de nuevo tierra, así como soltar dos improperios por estar molestando. LUTO quiere decir que se está de LUTO, no que se quiere recibir visitas a cada hora, que seguramente tendría el rostro del desagradable hombre que le cobraba… no. No recordaría. Porque el recordar aterrizaba sin piedad en su sincera sonrisa. Una oleada estalló en sus ojos, y apresuró el paso, antes de que la lluvia, cegante, la dejase sin luz en los ojos.

El pomo… esta frío. Frío como la hiedra que se había establecido en su camino. Tomó aire antes de abrir, no quería parecer tan alterada, después de todo, había pasado cierto tiempo desde que había marchado para no volver y traer a su vida dolor sin fin. Abrió con rapidez, quería salir de todo aquello, quería nacer de nuevo.

Unos cinco segundos de silencio aplastante corrieron, y lo que vieron sus ojos le hizo perder el autocontrol por completo. Ira, odio, desesperación, ganas de asesinato, angustia, ansia, espera, el arranque de su pequeño de sus entrañas sin la más leve de las conciencias. Unas uñas descuidadas que rompen su piel sin consideración, al ser clavadas ante la más repulsiva de las vistas que se cruzó en su exterior. Un ladrido interno, algo se rompió, y la varita ahora estaba aterrizada en su cuello, luego de tumbarle sin razón

¡HABLA¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ¡HABLA DESGRACIADO! – Lágrimas que brotan desde el interior, y que estallan en su camisa, tan pestilente como sus restos de alcohol.

Gra..Gran…granger – miedo iracundo que se hace dentro de él, miedo aplastado por el dolor de verle así, de saberse dueño de arruinar una vida por codicia, por ambición. Una bofetada que cruza su cara, y otra más, sin esperar, y otra que lo hace sangrar, y reflexionar

¡CON QUÉ DERECHO ME DESTRUISTE LA VIDA DRACO MALFOY¿CON QUÉ DERECHO¡RESPONDE¡EL SER UNA SANGRE SUCIA ES UN PECADO¡EL ASESINAR TE HACE UN SANTO¡RESPONDE CON UN DEMONIO – El temblor que se apiña y no le deja decir, aquella maldición imperdonable que retruena por salir.

No – que contesta, sensato, y siente que ni así el perdón le será otorgado. Sus ojos, hinchados en piel, se clavan en los suyos, y le derriten ante tanto calor, tanto odio, tanta decepción. – Hazlo – le suplica, quiere acabar de una vez con aquel peso que lo mataba con el transcurrir de los instantes de su vida perecedera luego de acabar con la suya al arrancarle el alma en busca del arma para destruirle.

Hermione – se escucha una voz, y una mano agarra su brazo, y le quita la varita. Ella, alterada, se voltea con brusquedad, y le mira. Él, consciente de lo que hace, que la aparta de él, y lo mira como a la más viles de las criaturas de la tierra – No – le exige, y ella le golpea, una y otra vez, rogando que la dejase actuar, que necesitaba hacerlo, para permitirle partir. Él recibe, sin apartarse, y la abraza, para calmarle – ¡No! – Le repite, cuando estalla en llanto, sin su presencia, enemiga, importarle. Harry, molesto, le fulmina a la vista, y le examina como a un leproso perro – Lárgate – Le dice, y él no se mueve, se sube hasta sentarse, agotado, y les mira, suplicante.

Perdón – Les pide, con la voz ronca, es la primera vez que dice algo así. Es la primera vez que se da cuenta del verdadero sentido de vivir. Sus manos tiemblan, y su varita le golpea, quiere salir. Él la ignora como a la más vulgar de las mujeres de la vida, y les pide de nuevo lo que desea – Perdón.

LÁRGATE! – repite el ojiverde, con el fuego del odio en su mirada brillando, y con la palabra "muerte" escrita, apenas en proceso de borrado.

No me moveré de aquí hasta que me maten o me perdonen – asegura el pelirrubio, con la altivez en un bolsillo y el orgullo en otro.

Eres un maldito ebrio de mierda! Qué pretendes? Que te asesinemos y luego tengamos que morir en azkaban porque el niñito rico quiere terminar de destrozarnos? LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! – Gritó Hermione, y Harry, sabiendo que sentía la misma ira que él, la abrazó más fuerte.

Solo pretendo que…

Depulso – dijo en voz alta Harry, provocando que la pared en la que estaba Draco se rompiese ante la fuerza del encantamiento. Una vez más. Y otra. Y otra. Y con cada golpe que la mujer cierra los ojos, para no ver cómo la estancia es destrozada, y para no ver cómo él, la serpiente, no hace nada para defenderse.

Basta! – le pide ella, y lo detiene con la vista. Él asiente, y ambos le miran. Sangrante, sudoroso, decaído, escuálido – La culpa se lo está comiendo vivo, y nosotros no podemos contra eso. – Acto seguido abrió la puerta, pero él, Draco, se puso en pie, y sacó la varita

Van a perdonarme porque sí. – Les rugió, y Harry le miró con el más profundo de los ascos.

Lacarnum Extraemus – expresó, y Draco salió en dirección a la ventana frontal. – Vuelves a sacar tu varita, y te juro que te mato – Sin decir más, entró en el apartamento, y cerró la puerta.

OoooooooO

Ahora, se encontraba tirado, como un vil pordiosero, con esa botella estúpida en la mano. Un bolero sonaba de fondo, y le hacía sentir como el ser más ridículo del planeta. Un olor fétido llegaba hasta su nariz, haciéndola gritar a voz en cuello que quería salir de allí. ¿Le importaba? No. Así como tampoco le importaba que el calor fuese insoportable, que el sonido de la música le aturdiese como cruel batalla dentro del pecho, que las lágrimas curtieran su cara, ya de por sí llena de barro y sangre hasta más no poder. Un grito de alcohólico llegó hasta sus oídos, y alguien sacudió con fuerza la silla en la que se hallaba postrado. Le provocó partirla en millones de trozos, y clavarlas en su pecho, para ver si de esa manera salía aquel angustioso dolor y esa asfixiante culpa de su pecho. Aún no podía creerlo, entre tantas imágenes borrosas, su cara parecía no querer desaparecer, a pesar de haberla borrado del mapa hacía más de dos horas… a pesar de acabar con su miserable existencia, tal cual se le había pedido, y tal cual había cumplido, gustoso, feliz, de quitar de este miserable mundo a una plaga más que lo hacía aún más insoportable de lo que era. Un cantinero le preguntó si quería otro trajo, y casi le ladró que por supuesto que quería otro, que si acaso era hijo de muggles para estar preguntando tantas idioteces. Sin oponer réplicas al hijo del señor Malfoy, le pasó otra copa de anis del más puro… a pesar de advertirle que esa no era bebida para alguien de su alcurnia. Él le calló con una mirada que se clavó en el medio de su pecho, y lo obligó a continuar limpiando, sin inmiscuirse en las cosas que no le interesaban. Intentó ponerse de pie, para caminar y colocarse al lado de la rockola, pero trastabilló, y cayó al suelo.

Con una respectiva maldición que hizo temblar a todo el negocio y al borracho que lo había molestado segundos atrás, se puso en pie, arrojando de un tirón la bebida que acababan de ofrecerle. ¡Porqué tenía que sentirse de esa manera¡Se suponía que él, ÉL, no era humano¡No sentía culpa, no sentía desesperación, no sentía tristeza, y menos lástima por lo que nunca fue ni amistad, ni deseo, ni odio, ni amor!

……………………………………………………….

Ni preguntar de dónde salió ese one shot xD. No lo sé oO!. Lo que sé es que quería una pequeña historia, un tanto tácita, pero llena de culpa, y así salió. Pobre draco… no murió, y la culpa de haber asesinado a Ron se lo comerá como bacteria :D!. No importa, él sufre, yo no xDDD. Chado n.n


End file.
